Assumptions and Accusations
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: What happens when Temari finds a forgein bra in her room and it doesn't belong to one of Kankuro's little girlfriends? Why they supect there baby brother of course! Implied ShikaTema, GaaraXFem!Naruto Now a multi-chapter story, some yoai later on.
1. The Bra Prolouge

**Okay this litterally came out of nowhere and I kinda had to write it...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but these random plot bunnies**

"KANKURO!"

The brunette sighed and looked toward the stairs where he knew his older sister would be stomping down any secound now.

"What did I do now Temari?"

The blonde held up a light lavender colored bra.

"How many times have I told you, if your going to 'do it' in the house, don't do it in my room!"

Kankuro raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Sis, as much as I hate to admit it I haven't been laid in over a month. You sure its not yours?"

Temari seem to fall into confusion.

"I'm positive...i-if it's not yours then who's-"

The front door slammed shut, signaling that their red headed little brother was home.

"Home..." He stated gruffly as he started upstairs only to be stopped by his sister.

"Gaara...you haven't been...intimate in the house lately have you?"

Gaara, confused, looked at his brother for a translation. Kankuro rolled his eyes at his sister and dicided that the game on T.V. was more intresting than the awkward conversation.

"She wants to know if you've been going at it with any chicks here."

Gaara rolled his eyes and gave his oldest sibiling a look.

"I'm not Kankuro, Temari." And with that he headed upstairs ignoring his older bother's protests to the insult.

A few weeks later Temari was bringing up laundry when she passed her youngest brother's room she paused before going in hearing him on the phone.

"Yeah...Yeah I said I'll be there...no I'll just tell them I'm hanging out with the guys...so see you after school?...love you too, bye."

And with that Temari put the basket down calmly and then proceded to spirt to Kankuro's room.

Kankuro jumped upon hearing his door slam. He took out his ear buds and looked at his flustered sister.

"You finally tell Nara you like him or something?"

Temari glared and threw something at him.

"Shut up stupid this is serious. I-I think Gaara has a girlfriend."

Kankuro stared at his sister for a long time before he burst out laughing.

"Sis, that's crazy!" Kankuro laughed. "This is Gaara we're talking about!"

"I just heard him talking on the hone with someone. He told the person he loved them!"

That made Kankuro shut up.

"It makes sense, the bra, the call!"

"Or he could be serctly a cross dresser and faked the call because he knew you were there."

Temari's eye twithed. Of all the stupid things her younger brother has ever said that was by far the dumbest.

"Whatever, believe what you want. I'm going to find out once and for all."

The next day consisted of stalking Gaaara after school. Disppite it all, Temari had ended up dragging Kankuro anyway. They watched as Gaara hung out with his firends, following them any and everywhere. Soon it was nightfall and all Gaara had done was walk around the city with Naruto and Lee. On his way home Gaara stopped and looked at the bush his two older siblings were hiding in. He walked over and kicked it twice, hearing two groans of agnoy.

"Satified you two?" He asked and got grummbled 'yes's as a respounce. "Good, I'm going home and going to bed."

Kankuro glared at his older sister as Gaara walked away.

"You really have some imagination on you sis."

"Shut up Baka..."

Late that night Gaara sat in his room, the light turned low, reading. Thankfully he didn't have school the next day or he wouldn't be up at this ungodly hour in the morning. Suddenly, a faint tapping sound filled the silent room. A small, almost microscopic, smile appeared on the redhead's face and he opened the window to let the blonde vister in.

"Sorry I couldn't meet you afterschool, I had a ton of work to do." The blonde girl whispered so not to wake the redhead's siblings. Gaara smiled alittle.

"Its fine, Temari and Kankuro dicided to stalk me today anyway." Gaara whispered back and kissed the girl gently, eventually pinning her to the bed. "We have to keep it down tonight."

"Mmmm..." the girl stiffled a loud moan as he worked on her neck. "Gaara... I love you..."

"I love you too Nari..."

**HA! Thought it was going to be Ino huh? Actually it was going to be but i made it fem!Naruto instead, it just made more sense to me. Anyway thinking about turning this into a multi-chapter what do you guys think? I apologize for any and all spelling errors, OCCness and story legnth. Let me know what you guys think and reveiw! Love you!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	2. The New Girl

**Well guys your voices have been heard, this is now a multi chappy story :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

**~A Few Months Earlier~**

Gaara sighed looking outside. He just wanted this day to end and it was only secound period. School bored the red headed Sabuku. Whoever created such a useless thing should be hung upside down by his toe-nails. Gaara smirked as that demented thought entered his mind. It would be fun to watch that person suffer like the way he made everyone suffer since the begining of time.

"Umm, is this secound period english?" A somewhat timid voice asked, pulling the red head away from his dark thoughts. He, along with the rest of the class, looked up to fond a small framed (but rather large chested Gaara noted) blonde girl with deep blue eyes and three strange but distint whisker like markings on either cheek. If he wasn't sitting right next to the mischievous blonde teenage boy he would swear it was Naruto cross-dressing. Speaking of the Uzamaki, a huge grin had spread had spread across his face as soon as the girl entered the room. He waved like an idiot tp the girl.

"Hey Nari-chan!"

The class sweatdroped at the blonde idiot. Nari, on the other hand, simply smiled brightly at him.

"Konichiwa Onii-san."

The whole class practically fell out of there chairs in shock.

"HOLY CRAP THERE'S TWO OF THEM?" Most of the class shouted simutatiously. The look on the poor sensei's face can only be described as pure exaspration. Undoubtingly he was think about the horrors of having _two _Uzumaki's in the same class. The poor guy could barely handle one!

"Hai, this is." The sensei finally replied tiredly. Nari nodded and went to sit down in the only empty seat on the other side of Gaara, proving that the Uzumaki's were the only ones brave enough to sit next to the red head (well besides Lee, Hinata, and Shikamaru that is). She smiled brightly at the red head, only recieving a nod in return, before turning her attention back to the board. Gaara glanced at her out of the corner of his aquamarine eyes. Her long blonde hair was in loose pig tails. She was wearing a black tank top under an unziped orange hoodie with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back of it, and boot cut dark blue jeans along with black and red sneakers.

_This is certinly going to be interesting..._

"Wait, there's two of them?" Kiba practically shouted at lunch that day. The Uzumaki twins sweatdropped. They had been getting that all day. Hinata calmed her friend down and smiled at the new comer.

"Konichwa Nari-san." The quiet Hyuuga girl said, only to be glomped a moment later.

"Sooooo cute~!" The Uzumaki girl squealed.

The group sweatdropped. Yup, deffinately Naruto's sister alright.

"So Uzumaki, why didn't you tell us that you had such a pretty sister?" Kiba asked a bit flirtatously. He was smacked upside the head by Sasuke.

"It's because he didn't know until a few monthes ago." The offending Uchiha stated as Kiba nursed his wound. He glared.

"Then how did you know then Uchiha?"

"I was with the Dope when he found out."

"You see Kaa-san couldn't take care of us both so I went to live with a friend of the family." Nari explained. "I didn't even know our parents had died until I found out about Naruto. Though I always knew I was adopted."

"So you came to live with your brother?" Gaara asked, speaking for the first time sense lunch had started, startling the group abit. Nari nodded grinning and put her arm around her brother's shoulder.

"Yup! He's family and family's gotta stick together you know?"

Gaara nodded silently and went back to the book he had been reading.

_This will be very interesting indeed._

**A short chappy I know but seriously its like one in the morning -sweatdrops- to anyone that reads my hetalia stories I'm working on new chappy's as we speak. Anyway I apologize for any and all spelling errors, OOCness, ect. Please review! I'm open to any and all ideas! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
